Putri Es Yang Tertawa
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: "Kehidupan diluar sana sangatlah bebas merdeka… tidak seperti ini terkurung di dalam sangkar raksasa yang terbuat dari emas… menyedihkan…"


**Kaga: minna… jumpa lagi dengan Kaga… oh iya, selamat menjalani ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ^^**

**Degel: *just bowing* #facepalm*plak**

**Kaga: oke kita mulai saja ya, ini cuma ide ngabal yang saya dapat sepulang kerja diangkot pula xD *plak… semoga kalian menyukainya**

**Selamat Menikmati.**

"Kehidupan diluar sana sangatlah bebas merdeka… tidak seperti ini terkurung di dalam sangkar raksasa yang terbuat dari emas… menyedihkan…"

**Putri Es Yang Tertawa**

Disuatu tempat nan jauh disana, hidup seorang Putri yang cantik jelita dengan rambut panjang dan lurus berwarna merah di sebuah istanayang megah. Begitu megahnya istana itu sampai sang Putri kadang merasa kesepian karena tak memiliki seorang pun teman. Raja dan Ratu terkadang sedih melihat anaknya merenung kesepian menatap keluar jendela, dimana banyak anak-anak desa, atau anak para pelayan sedang bermain dengan riangnya.

"Yang Mulia… anak kita terlihat begitu kesepian… apa yang harus kita lakukan agar membuatnya kembali tersenyum seperti dulu lagi?" sang Ratu berambut biru bergelombang panjang dengan tahi lalat genit dibawah mata kirinya.

"Kau benar permaisuriku… kita adakan sayembara… anak kita sudah berumur 18 tahun, sudah waktunya kita memperkenalkannya pada penguasa Negeri seberang sana," ucap sang Raja dengan rambut biru pendek.

Atas usulan dari sang Raja, kerajaan mengadakan sayembara dengan mengundang tiga orang pangeran dari tiga Negeri yang bersebelahan dengan kerajaan. Dengan syarat mereka harus membuat sang Putri kembali tersenyum senang seperti dulu.

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang sebahu maju memperkenalkan dirinya pada Raja dan Ratu, "Yang Mulia Raja Deathmask dan Permaisuri Ratu Aphrodite… perkenalkan nama saya Hyoga dari Negeri Cygnus yang indah… saya mohon izin untuk memperkenalkan diri saya pada Tuan Putri yang cantik jelita ini, Putri Camus…" Pangeran pertama memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hyoga.

**.Kaga: sumpah waktu nulis nama ga berhenti ketawa… xD**

**.Degel: Reinkarnisku yang malang… bersabarlah atas penderitaanmu…**

"Pangeran Hyoga dari Negeri Cygnus… Negeri itu termasuk dari lima Negeri yang indah ya…" Ratu Aphrodite tersenyum pada Pangeran pertama, Pangeran Hyoga.

Tapi seperti tanpa hati, Putri Camus sama sekali tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, ia masih diam duduk di sebelah sang ibundanya.

Kali ini giliran pemuda dengan rambut hijau muda, sedikit jabrik. "saya memperkenalkan diri saya dengan segala hormat. Nama saya Issac, dari Negeri bernama Kraken. Salam kenal Yang Mulia Raja DM (Deathmask) dan Ratu Aphrodite," kali ini Pangeran kedua memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Issac.

"Kali ini Negeri Kraken yang terkenal dengan hasil lautnya yang melimpah ya… Negeri yang luar biasa…" Sang Raja terkagum-kagum.

Kedua Pangeran itu sama sekali tak mendapatkan respon baik dari sang Putri Camus, justru sang Putri membuang wajahnya saat Pangeran Issac menatap dan memandangi kecantikan yang dimiliki Putri Camus.

"Anakku… kau tidak sopan… bersikaplah layaknya seorang Putri…" Ratu Aphrodite menasehati Putri Camus.

Setelah kedua Pangean itu, akhirnya pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang bergelombang sepinggang melangkah maju, "sungguh kecantikan yang tiada duanya… dengan hormat saya perkenalkan diri saya, nama saya Milo dari Milos Island… salam kenal Yang Mulia Raja DM dan Ratu yang cantik Aphrodite…" Pangeran ketiga memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Milo yang datang dari Milos Island.

"Milos Island… Negeri yang jauh ya… kalau tidak salah disana merupakan Negeri yang sangat makmur."

Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, tapi kali ini pandangan mata Putri Camus melembut saat menatap Pangeran Milo, "aku tidak suka pirang!" ucap Putri Camus dengan ketus membuat Pangeran Milo seperti tertusuk puluhan jarum Scarlett di jantungnya.

"Camus sayang… jangan bicara begitu… sopanlah sedikit, anakku," Ratu Aphrodite benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sifat anak perempuan(?) satu-satunya ini .

Tapi Putri Camus terlihat enggan menatap ketiga Pengeran yang datang dari Negeri yang jauh itu.

…

Walau masih diizinkan tinggal beberapa hari di Istana, ketiga Pangeran itu sudah terlihat sangat down karena sikap Putri Camus yang begitu dingin bagai es batu pada mereka bertiga. Terutama Pangeran Milo yang sudah dengan terang-terangan di tolak Putri Camus.

Tapi, "aku tak pernah berpikir Putri Camus itu bukanlah orang yang suka terus terang. Tapi aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya dimana ya?" Pangeran Milo terlihat berpikir. Berusaha mengorek ingatannya yang terkubur begitu banyak ingatan baru. Tapi jangankan mengingatnya, muncul sejenak pun tidak ingatannya itu.

**.Kaga: emang dasarnya sama kayak paman Kardia… pelupa… =_="**

**.Milo: eh, elo juga Scorpio dan ingatan lo lebih parah dari komputer Pentium satu! *siapdenganjarumScarlett**

**.Kaga: aduh! 1… 2… 3… KABUUUUUURRR! *kaburbawakompi**

Sedangkan Putri melamun bersandar jendela, menatap langit juga memperhatikan anak-anak desasedang bermain dengan riangnya. Ia juga ingin bermain bersama seandainya ia bisa.

"Milo…? Bukankah itu dia?" sang Putri bertanya-tanya mengingat Pangeran berambut pirang panjang bergelombang sepinggang yang bernama Milo itu.

Hingga lamunannya buyar karena ketukan pintu dan suara ibundanya dari balik pintu, "Camus sayang, kamu di dalam kan?" suara Ratu Aphrodite dari balik pintu.

"Iya ibunda… tidak saya kunci, masuk saja," Camus bangkit sedikit merapikan pakaiannya, sampai suara derit pintu terbuka terdengar.

"Camus, boleh ibunda bicara denganmu berdua saja?" tanya sang Ratu pada anak perempuan(?) satu-satunya. Camus hanya mengangguk, Ratu duduk di sisi ranjang besar dengan sprai putih bersih dan Camus duduk dibawah menyandarkan kepalanya pada pangkuan ibundanya.

**.Kaga: oke kalau mikir ini benar-benar terjadi… *mikir*facepalam* huwaaaa! Mengerikan! *guling-gulingditempatsambilnangisbombay**

**.Degel: Reinkarnasiku yang malang… *geleng-gelengkepala**

"Camus… ibu tahu kamu belum siap untuk semua ini… tapi Raja mempersiapkan ini supaya kamu bisa tersenyum lagi anakku sayang… ibu paham, karena ibu juga seorang perempuan(?). Kamu tahu Camus, dulu ibu juga bertemu dengan ayahanda karena acara sayembara begini… awalnya ibu tidak suka sikap ayahmu yang nyentrik dan suka sama topeng orang mati(?) dan dia juga kadang tidak begitu menyukai bau bunga mawar yang ibu pelihara. Tapi karena terbiasa bersama, jadi terbiasa juga dengan sikapnya… besok ayahmu akan mengadakan perlombaan, kuharap kamu mau melihat ketiga Pangeran itu berlomba, setidaknya tersenyumlah," Sang Ratu membelai rambut hijau toska anaknya yang panjang dan indah.

Putri Camus hanya mengangguk dengan senyum kecil yang sedikit di paksa.

…

Esok harinya, benar seperti yang Yang Mulia Ratu Aphrodite katakan. Raja DM melakukan pertandingan melukis topeng(?) (author: ngawur nih DM *dilemparpakeSekiShiki). Bukan melukis topeng biasa tapi melukis topeng dengan ekspresi mengerikan, sebisa mungkin mengerikan(?).

"Ayahanda itu apa-apaan sih? Emang mereka semua itu seniman? Seperti ayahanda?" Putri Camus justru tampak bosan dengan berbagai acara ini.

"Camus… jiwa seni itu harus dimiliki semua orang. Jika seni mereka payah, mereka tak akan bisa hidup, seni itu kehidupan juga kengerian (author: darimana itu pepatah? =_= *digamparbolakibalik) dan dunia itu seni anakku tercinta," Raja menjelaskan dengan senang hati.

Camus memandang ayahanda yang suka seenaknya sendiri ini, lalu menghela napas. 'Dasar aki-aki ga pernah berubah!' batinnya mendumal sendiri.

**.Kaga: durhaka sama ayah sendiri… =_=**

**.Camus: ogah amat gue anggep dia ayah gue!**

**.DM: lagian ini cerita apa-apaan sih Thor!**

**.Kaga: nih dua Saint ngedumel aja bisanya… =_=**

Ketiga Pangeran yang sengaja datang dari jauh untuk bertemu dan melamar sang Putri ini awalnya sedikit heran dengan pertandingan aneh macam anak SD disuruh melukis topeng. Udah mana topeng orang mati lagi. Tapi akhirnya mereka melakukannya juga demi melihat senyum sang Putri.

Sesungguhnya Raja sudah mengetahui bahwa sang Putri sudah memilih salah satu dari ketiga Pangeran itu. Tapi demi melihat anaknya tersenyum kembali maka ia membuat acar konyol ini.

"Ibunda! Ayahanda itu kenapa sukanya sama yang beginian sih? Apa tidak bisa adakan perlombaan lain?" Putri Camus memandang sang Ratu yang duduk disebelahnya.

Tapi Ratu Aphrodite hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil, 'mau bagaimana lagi, inilah ayahmu nak,' terlihat jelas wajah sang Ratu mengatakan itu, walau tak dikatakan langsung.

Pertandingan aneh melukis topeng mengerikan pun selesai dalam waktu 3 jam.

**.Kaga: lama amat?**

**.DM: bawel amat sih nih author satu! elo yang nulis, elo juga yang protes! Gue jadiin topeng juga lu, gue pajang dikuil gue!**

**.Kaga: hiyaaaa! Ampun! *kaburbawakompi**

Satu per satu dari para Pangeran itu memperlihatkan hasil karyanya masing-masing, Pangeran Hyoga dan Pangeran Issac memperlihatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Tapi sayang sekali tidak dengan Pangeran Milo yang malah membuat topeng itu berbentuk seperti kepala kecoak. Bahkan enggan memegangnya. (dia yang buat dia juga yang ga mau megang… *didoubleScarlett)

"Ano, Pangeran Milo, kenapa kau membuat topeng serangga? Apa itu mengerikan?" tanya Raja DM bingung plus facepalm.

Dengan ekspresi jijik, "K.E.C.O.A.K… makhluk paling mengerikan sepanjang jalan(?). bisa terbang dan hinggap dimana saja, mungkin juga bisa menyerang dengan dahsyatnya pada pakaian kotor(?). Ini makhluk yang sangat mengerikan," jelas Pangeran Milo menenteng-nenteng topeng kecoak itu dengan jijiknya.

Raja dan Ratu terlihat bingung apa yang dimaksud oleh Pangeran Milo, begitu juga dengan kedua Pangeran lainnya, tapi sedikit senyum terpancar dari wajah Putri Camus. Walau tak ada yang melihatnya, hanya Milo seorang. Dan Pangeran Milo lah yang berhasil membuatnya tersenyum menahan tawa seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Kecoak itu… hanya serangga… apa yang menakutkan?" tanya Raja DM benar-benar bingung lelaki seperti ini menganggap serangga dengan sayap berwarna coklat juga dua antenna dikepalanya ini mengerikan? Ini tidak benar.

"Iya… anda tahu Raja, ruangan kotor dan tumpukan baju-baju kotor, pastilah banyak binatang mengerikan ini. Bukan hanya mengerikan, tapi mereka juga rakus dan bergerombol banyak. Bentuk yang tidak elegan dan menjijikan, kakinya yang berduri itu mengerikan. K.E.C.O.A.K itulah makhluk paling mengerikan sepanjang jalan(?)" sekali lagi Pangeran Milo menjelaskan dengan ekspresi jijik yang membuat Raja dan Ratu juga seluruh warga yang berada disana ber-facepalm ria.

Tapi tidak dengan Putri Camus, kali ini tawanya lepas begitu saja. Membuat semuanya tercengang. Putri yang selama ini diam tanpa tawa dan senyum, kini tertawa dengan sangat bahagia.

Mendengar akhirnya anak gadis(?) satu-satunya tertawa juga karena penjelasan konyol dari Pangeran Milo, ini membuat Raja dan Ratu tersenyum bahagia.

"Akhirnya tertawa juga kau anakku…" Raja DM tersenyum menatap Putri tercintanya yang masih tertawa.

Tawa Camus berhenti memandang ayahandanya, lalu tersenyum bahagia, "ayahanda, aku memilih Pangeran Milo," ucap sang Putri.

Raja DM mengangguk dengan keputusan Putri satu-satunya, "Pangeran Milo dan Milos Island pemenangnya," Raja DM mengumumkan.

Putri Camus berlari menuju Pangeran Milo, "kau ingat aku, Milo?" tanya Putri Camus seraya menerjang Milo dengan pelukan.

"Jelaslah… kecantikanmu membuatku tak akan lupa," Pangeran Milo balik memeluk Putri Camus dengan sangat erat.

Dengan begitu kedua Pangeran dan Putri ini hidup bahagia selamanya tanpa kecoak(?) di Negeri Putri Camus, hingga akhirnya sang Putri melahirkan(?) seorang bayi laki-laki.

**TAMAT**

**.Kaga: sedikt gaje bin amburadul… inilah fic MiloxCamus versi kerajaan… mikir kalo ini beneran… *mikir*facepalm* huwaaaaa! Mengerikaaaaan!**

**.Degel: baru kali ini melihat para reinkarnasi disiksa begini amat… kasihan… bersabarlah kalian…**

**.Camus: *deathglare*nyiapinDiamondDust**

**.Kaga: eh? Etto… hehehe minta repiyuw ya… 1…2…3… KABUUUURRR! *melesatkabur**

**See you**


End file.
